A variety of arrangements are illustrated in the prior art to seal slideable barriers. For example, overhead garage doors have been sealed so as to retain heat and prevent the passage of air, by an arrangement in which, as the door is closed, it is urged both downwardly and inwardly against a frame or a seal member carried by the frame. In such prior arrangements, there has existed a sliding, frictional movement between the barrier and the sealing member which has resulted in seal wear and has necessitated frequent replacement. In some instances the seal has been stationary and the barrier has been moving and in other instances the seal and barrier have been moving in opposite directions. Examples of prior arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,347 issued to C. G. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,948,770 issued to A. V. Rowe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,060 issued to R. L. Wheatley, U.S. Pat. No. 2,069,665 issued to E. Bouthillier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,114 issued to E. L. Stroup, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,133 issued to C. R. Wolf.